1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rack for a switchgear cabinet, which is assembled from a plurality of frame legs, four frame legs of which are horizontally oriented forming a lower rack frame, which is connected with support profiles for bottom plates.
2. Description of Prior Art
A rack of this type is taught by German Patent Publication DE 33 44 598 C1. Here, separate support profiles are screwed to the lower rack frame, to which bottom plates, which are resting on them, can be fastened and which close the open underside of the rack. These support profiles extend over at least two oppositely located frame legs of the lower rack frame and are fastened thereon, as a result of which they obstruct the fastening to these frame legs from one direction. In the two fastening profile sides which are located at right angles to each other and which form an inner edge of the rack, the frame legs have rows of system fastening receivers which, after attachment of the support profiles, are partially covered and therefore no longer accessible.